


Strawberries and Chocolate Syrup

by AgentRileyBarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Chocolate Syrup, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Sex, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Non-Canon Relationship, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Strawberries, Teasing, a little fluff, avenger - Freeform, blackhill - Freeform, implied sexual consent, maria hill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRileyBarnes/pseuds/AgentRileyBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Maria and Natasha spend a night in the apartment on their movie night, eating strawberries and relaxing; Natasha turns things up a notch. Soon the girls can't keep their hands off of each other, and Maria gets the bold idea to bring in some chocolate syrup to the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Chocolate Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First time writing a smutty story, so hope you like, so hope you like this smutty story of Maria and Natasha.

Maria sat stretched out on her sofa in her small apartment just outside the city of DC. Maria was in a pair of warm fleece pajamas, watching the redhead, watch the movie she had selected for their weekly movie night. Natasha was also happily in a pair of fleece pajamas, and both women were wrapped up in a blanket.

Matia watched as the redhead reached out and plucked a strawberry from the bowl, and then dip half of it into a separate bowl with melted chocolate in it. Maria watched as Natasha bit into the fruit, slurping when some of the strawberry juice started to drip down her chin.

“For a highly skilled assassin and spy, you’re a messy eater, Nat.” Natasha chuckled and leaned her head back, resting it against the the couch as she looked up at Maria.

“Whatever you say, Ria.” She said, using her little nickname, and she blew her a kiss. Maria smiled and reached down, ruffling the redhead’s hair. Natasha smiled and plucked another strawberry from the bowl and went back to watching the movie.

When the movie was over, Natasha looked up at Maria who was asleep. Natasha smiled and stood up, leaning over to place a soft kiss on her temple. She then started to silently clean up, first cleaning up the ends of the strawberries that no one ate and then the bowl of the leftover strawberries, putting any dirty dish they had used in the sink. She walked out to the living room, looking down at Maria as she slept. Her smile then turned into a smirk when she saw Maria start to squirm and moan in pleasure, moaning Natasha’s name. Natasha chucked, realizing Maria was having a sex dream.

Natasha listened to her moans as she picked up the bowl of half melted chocolate, scooping up some of it on her fingers and licking it off, smacking her lips as she ate it. Natasha kept looking down at Maria, chuckling when she finally started to stir and wake up.

“Well, well, well, look who’s awake.” She teased as if she knew what was up.

“Jerk, you ate all the chocolate.” She said as she sat up, moaning softly as her thighs rubbed together, causing the throbbing and wetness in between to grow.

“Problem?” She teased with a small smirk on her lips. Receiving a glare from Maria. “Well to be fair you did place it in front of me.” Natasha chuckled and scooped up some of the cholate in the bowl. She then paused for a moment and looked at Maria, and she started to lick off the chocolate suggestively.

Maria watched, Natasha's actions doing nothing to help the burning in between her legs and she clenched her thighs together. Natasha held her fingers in the shape of a “V” and kept licking off all the chocolate. Natasha grinned when she saw Maria’s pupils dilate and she squirmed around just slightly.

Maria then reached out and took the bowl of chocolate, and she scooped up what little was left of the chocolate onto her own fingers. Before Maria had the chance to lick it off, Natasha grabbed Maria’s hand and brought her fingers to her mouth, and her skillful tongue it off. As Natasha licked off Maria’s fingers, she gave her the same look that she gave Mara when she ate her out. Maria gulped, stood up, and withdrew her fingers from Natasha’s mouth. She then smashed her lips against Natasha’s.

Natasha gave a small moan from the forcefulness of the kiss and she wrapped her arms around her waist. Maria in turn, wrapped her arms around Natasha’s neck and laced her fingers in her hair, pulling her close. And the pair of women made out heavily for several minutes before they pulled away and just looked at each other. Natasha having to look up at Maria and Maria having to look down at her. She laughed softly at the height difference between the two.

“You’re such a shorty, Natalia, you know that right?” She teased, using her real name; Maria was the only person who was able to get away with it. At one point, Clint tried to call her that, but Natasha kicked him in the groin and told him not to.

“I am not short.” Natasha pouted and stood on her toes to kiss Maria.

Maria kissed back. “Babe, you have have to stand on your toes to kiss me; you’re fucking short.” Maria said with a soft chuckle, stroking Natasha’s cheek with her thumb. Natasha couldn’t help but smile from the endearing gesture and she leaned into her touch. She then leaned into Natasha’s lips and kissed her again, the kiss starting out soft, but got harder and more passionate as time went on.

While both girls kept making out, they slowly made their way into the bedroom. Natasha tried to push Maria to the bed, but Maria won and pushed Natasha to the bed and climbed on top of her. They sealed their lips together once more and their tongues intertwined.

As this happened, Maria slid her hands up the redhead’s shirt and her hands cupped her breasts through her bra; Natasha let out a soft groan of pleasure as she arched her back into her hands and Maria gave a small squeeze.

Maria then pulled away and grabbed the hem of Natasha’s shirt and pulled it off of her; Natasha’s bra soon followed and both garments landed on the floor. Maria looked down at her topless-Natasha, and smirked. She then placed her hands on Natasha’s breasts, starting to foddle with them and playing with her nipples. This caused the redhead to moan in pleasure, whimpering softly when her nipples were played with. As Maria’s hands played with Natasha’s breasts, her mouth reached down and latched onto her collarbone; there she sucked and nipped at the skin, and didn’t pull away until there was a mark on her. As Maria did this to Natasha, Natasha ran her hands up and down Maria’s back and sides, her hands finally stopping and cupping Maria’s ass to grope and pinch. That drew some groans from Maria as she continued to suck on her collarbone, adding in an occasional nip.

By now, Natasha’s breathing was hitched and the wetness between her thighs was growing. As Maria’s movements became more well placed, her lips moved up to her neck and started to nip and suck at her sweet spot. Her hands stayed on Natasha’s breasts, continuing to squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples. Natasha then wrapped her arms around Maria’s back and she turned her head just slightly to whisper sweet nothings into Maria’s ear.

Maria then pulled away for a moment, looking at the few marks on her neck and collarbone. She trailed kisses down her neck and once at her breasts, she placed one hand on her left one and her mouth over the right one. Maria sucked on and nipped at her breasts and nipples for several minutes, switching periodically between them. When she pulled away, there was a wake of bite marks and small bruises on her body.

Natasha then reached up and took off Maria’s shirt and bra, throwing them to the side to join the other clothing on the floor. Natasha’s hands grabbed at Maria's breasts and she started to tease her the same way the brunette did to Natasha. Maria let out some moans of pleasure and she leaned into Natasha's hands. As Natasha played with and squeezed her nippes and breasts; Maria’s finger tips tan over Natasha’s body, causing her to shiver and her skin covered in goosebumps.

“You’re such a tease, Maria.” Natasha commented with hitched breathing. By now, Natasha’s pupils were blown wide and were surrounded by a small line of green.

“You haven’t seen nothing, yet, babe.” She cooed and ran her hand through Natasha’s red hair, pulling lightly. “This is payback for the chocolate.” She added with a small chuckle and she buried her face in between Natasha’s breasts and kissed there a couple times before she licked her way down to the top of Natasha’s naval; leaving a shiny trail of saliva on Natasha’s body. She licked back up, and licked and sucked at her nipples again. All this went straight down to Natasha’s pussy, causing the warmth and wetness to grow even more than before, causing her to drip into her panties.

Natasha’s hands trailed down Maria’s body, stopping at the hem of her pajama bottoms and before Natasha had the chance to do anything, Maria sat up, straddling Natasha.

“You know, I have an idea.” She said, a thoughtful, yet lustful look on her face.

“Oh no, those are never comforting words coming from your mouth.” Natasha said with a groan.

“What? It’s not a bad idea.”

“Uh-huh, last time you said that, we were locked in a prison in Cuba for a week.” Natasha pointed out.

“Okay, that one time was a bad idea, but I didn’t know they would have guards there. Honest mistake on a mission.” She said, trying to dispute her actions.

“You know as well as I do, that “honest mistakes” on missions can cost us our lives. You’re just lucky they didn’t believe in harming us and that we had false intel to give them.” Natasha said, smiling softly up at Maria. No matter what, Natasha would always think Maria was the most beautiful women in the world. “What’s your idea?”

Maria’s eyes light up and she grinned. “We might get a little sticky, though.” She said, looking down at the redhead under her.

“That’s okay, we can just have hot and steamy shower sex. No pun intended.” Natasha chuckled at her own poorly executed joke. Maria simply laughed softly before getting up and leaving the room for a short moment. When she came back, she had a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup in her hands and she crawled back on top of her.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, but smirked as she thought more about it. “Hmm, didn’t know you had it in you, Hill.” She said as she took the bottle from her and flipped her over, so Natasha was on top.

“Looks like the tables have turned,” she said to the girl who was pinned under her. She then leaned down to her ear so her lips were brushing up against it. “I’m going to eat you up,” she said with a chuckle and she nipped at her earlobe. This got a gasp of pleasure from Maria, and an even louder one when Natasha started to suck on the spot just below her jawline.

After several minutes of sucking, Maria was the one who was breathing heavily and dripping wet into her panties. Natasha pulled away, seeing the mark on her neck and she chuckled. “Looks like everyone is going to know we’re totally doing it.” She said with a smirk.

“Jerk, I left them in places that can easily be covered up to avoid questions.” Maria grumbled.

“I know, and now everyone is going to know that you’re totally doing someone… They're going to know that you're mine.” She teased, sitting up to grab the bottle of chocolate syrup and uncapping it. Natasha then poured the syrup over her belly and chest, causing Maria to shiver from the cold, and goosebumps formed over her body.

“That’s so cold.” She shivered again.

“Well, then I guess my warm tongue will warm you up.” And with that, Natasha leaned down and started to lick up the chocolate syrup. As she licked, she left a sticky trail of syrup and saliva on her body. Maria’s breathing picked up once again, hitching as Natasha licked the chocolate. As Natasha was licking, pratically sucking the syrup off of Maria’s breasts and nipples; she looked up at her, smiling when she saw Maria’s mouth agape and her eyes clothes.

It took several minutes for Natasha to finish slurping up all of the chocolate syrup off of Maria. Natasha looked up at her, smiling when she saw Maria’s mouth agape and her eyes closed. Soon Natasha finished and she sat up, licking the chocolate off of her lips. “What a nice little snack that was, Maria.” She teased, chuckling softly.

This gave Maria a chance to flip Natasha over and she grabbed the syrup, spilling it over Natasha’s body. Maria surveyed her work, looking down at a shivering, chocolate syrup covered Natasha. “Mmm, you look delightful, all spread out for me. I sure am going to enjoy this.” She said, chuckling and she reached down, and started to lick at Natasha’s body. Maria slowly licked off all the syrup, slurping it up as she went. Her warm tongue pressed against Natasha’s body and breasts. Soon it was Natasha who was the sweating, moaning mess as she squirmed slightly underneath her tongue. When Maria was finished licking up all the syrup from Natasha’s body, Maria kissed back up Natasha’s body and she locked her lips with the redheads.

The pair of women kissed for a while, the kiss started out as intimate, but slowly got more fiery and more passionate, and rough. Soon they were rocking their sticky bodies against each other. Natasha’s hands were cupping the sides of her face and Maria’s arms were wrapped around Natasha’s back, holding her close. The only sounds that could be heard where them making out and their moans and they could taste the chocolate on each others tongues. They both just loved being this close, this passionate, and most importantly, they just loved each other, they loved each other with every fiber of their being.

Maria started to trail kisses down Natasha’s body and she stopped when she reached the hem of her pajamas bottoms. With one swift move, she took them off; along with Natasha’s panties and tossed them to the side. Maria first pressed soft kisses on Natasha’s clit and then she placed her mouth over it, running her tongue up against her clit. Natasha gasped when Maria then stuck two fingers up against her entrance, teasing for a moment before she stuck her fingers in her and started to pump.

At first, Maria started at a slow pace, both fingers and tongue teasing Natasha and causing her to moan in pleasure with want. “Maria…” She gasped and started to run a hand through Maria’s hair, pulling slightly. Maria always loved it when her hair was pulled, especially by Natasha. Maria looked up at her and smirked.

“Yes, love?” She asked in a low voice and her fingers kept pumping slowly.

“Quit teasing me, sweetheart.”

“Beg.”

“What?”

“Beg. If you want it so badly then beg, Black Widow.”

“What! No! Maria, just-” Natasha let out a squeak when Maria curved her fingers just slightly so the calloused tips hit her g-spot.

“I’m not gonna beg so might as well, just move on.” Natasha said, not wanting to hurt her pride by begging. But she also didn’t realize what she had just said since her brain felt like mush.

“Move on?” Okay.” She said and pulled away her fingers, touching her entrance but not doing anything, and she would only pull away from her when Natasha would roll her hips up.

“Maria Hill, so help me god I will assassinate you in your sleep if you don’t get me off.” Maria chuckled at her words and ran a thumb around Natasha’s clit teasingly.

“Then beg, Natalia.” She said and thrust her fingers into Natasha, her calloused finger tips hitting her g-spot again, causing the redhead to moan and squirm in pleasure. Natasha tried be deceitful about it and push her hips up against Maria’s hand.

“No, Natalia, beg.” She said more firmily and pressed her free hand against Natasha’s hips to prevent her from moving her hips. “I wanna hear the infamous Black Widow beg and I will.” She said sternly to Natasha and growled softly.

“Maria, baby, please…” She started to beg as Maria’s fingers rubbed up against slowly against her.

“That’s not begging.”

“Ugh… Maria, please... just go faster, finger-fuck me harder. Please baby, I need it so badly, I want it. I need you to make me cum, please just make me cum.” Chuckling, Maria let go of Natasha’s hips so she could buck them up into Maria’s hand as her fingers pumped quickly and roughly into Natasha, her thumb rolling over her clit just perfectly. As her fingers stroked her g-spot, Natasha’s moans got louder when Maria replaced her thumb with her mouth and Maria ran her tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Maria’s right had was the only one that was free and it had made its way back up Natasha's body, taking hold of Natasha’s hand, lacing her fingers with the redhead’s. Natasha's left hand hand gone tangled itself in Maria’s long dark brown hair. Maria moaned against Natasha as she played with her clit with her tongue, the vibrations causing Maria to go a little crazy.

After several more minutes, and a little bit of breast stimulation from Natasha playing with her breasts because she refused to let go of Maria’s hand; Natasha’s back arched and her hips rose off the bed into Maria’s mouth when she came. Natasha’s moaned loudly when she came, moaning Maria’s name as her orgasm washed over her body, Maria kept sucking and licking her, riding her out through her orgasm. Maria stopped after a couple minutes and pulled away, having licked Natasha clean and licking her fingers clean.

Maria trailed kisses back up Natasha’s body until she placed a kiss on her lips again. Natasha happily kissed her back, tasting herself on Maria’s lips and tongue. Natasha then slowly sat up and pushed Maria off of her. Maria raised an eyebrow, but moved off the bed with Natasha. Natasha looked up at her and took her hand, smirking as she started to lead Maria away.

“Natasha, where are we going?”

“Wanna have shower sex?” She asked, teasing just a little, but in reality, she wanted to make sure Maria was okay with it.

Maria smirked and nodded. “Of course, I would love to, Natasha.” She said and smiled against Natasha’s lips when Natasha kissed her; shoving her in the bathroom and closed the door by shoving Maria up against it. Natasha then worked on removing Maria’s clothing, yanking her pants and panties to the ground. Maria gasped softly when the cold air hit her warm, dripping cunt. Natasha quickly ran a hand over Maria to feel how wet she was.

“Good god, Maria, you’re so wet. Did eating me out turn you on that much?” She teased.

“No, it was making you beg for it, that turned me on so much.” She said and watched as Natasha went to the shower and started the water to the shower. Maria couldn’t help herself, but reach out and and slap Natasha’s ass. Natasha let out a small yelp and she looked back at Maria, her lips turned into a smirk. Natasha reached out and grabbed Maria, pushing her into the shower and under the warm water. Soon the bathroom was filled with steam and the mirror had fogged up.

The pair of women made out as the warm water cascaded around their bodies for quite a while. It was a slow and intimate kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other, holding the other close, and occasionally a hand running down the others back or through their hair. Their tongues swirled around the others, or explored the others mouth. Occasionally they gave a small play bite or a nip that would draw a moan from the others throat.

Then Natasha lifted Maria’s leg up and placed her foot on the edge of the tub to expose Maria’s cunt a little more. As she sank to her knees, Natasha placed kisses down her body. When she reached her clit, Natasha ran the tip of her tongue over it causing Maria’s hips to buck up a little and she placed a hand in Natasha’s hair, pushing her to her cunt a little. Natasha chuckled and happily complied with her wishes and she tilted her head back to lick at her dripping cunt.

Maria moaned, her head dipping back as pleasure ran through her body. Natasha placed her thumb on her clint and rubbed slowly, drawing moans from Maria's mouth. Natasha moaned her mouth up a little further to lick her cunt, lapping at the juices.

Natasha had tasted herself before, once or twice out of curiosity, and the many times she had tasted herself on Maria’s lips, and she thought she tasted good. But Maria? No, she always thought Maria tasted devine.

Natasha moaned at her taste and sucked up more juices. Natasha put two fingers in her, pumping slowly, but gained speed. Maria moaned and bucked her hips into Natasha’s mouth. Natasha moaned and pulled away, smirking up at her and taking a breath before she buried her face into Maria’s crouch again. Natasha stuck her fingers further into Maria, stroking her g-spot and her tongue licking furiously. Maria leaned her head back, one hand laced in Natasha’s hair and her other hand was on her breast.

Maria played with her nipples and fondled with her breasts. This drew more moans from her mouth, moans that could only come from the back of her throat, and combining that with Natasha’s pumping and licking; Maria came. She moaned loudly, moaning Natasha’s name.

As she came, Natasha licked her up, continuing to eat her out until she came down from her high. Natasha kissed back up her body, stopping at her breasts and sucking until a couple of marks were left on her breasts. Natasha then trailed kisses over her neck, leaving many marks. Last she kissed her lips, and both girls went back to kissing with enough force to leave bruises on the others lips.

“I love you,” Natasha said against her lips.

“I love you too. I love you so much.” Maria said back.

“How much?”

“I’ll love you too to Pluto and back an infinite amount of times.” She said with a soft chuckle, running her hand through Natasha’s hair and looking into the redhead's eyes.

“That’s a lot. I’d take down multiple regimes for you.” Natasha said as she ran her hand through Maria's hair right back.

“That’s a lot of love.” She said and smiled, kissing her for a moment, sharing a slow and intimate kiss.

After they both were done kissing. They both took turns washing each other, washing their hair and body. When they were through showering, they got out and dried off in the bedroom, both putting on a clean pair of pajamas and panties; putting the others in the dirty laundry.

After cleaning up their room, mostly just the changing the sheets and blankets since they had gotten dirty with syrup and cum; the girls curled up under the covers and cuddled. Maria wrapped her arms around Natasha and pulled her close, in turn, Natasha rested her head on Maria’s shoulder and kept her arms around Maria.

“I love you, Ria.” Natasha said, using a nickname for Maria. Only she was allowed to use that nickname.

“I love you too, Natalia.” She replied with Natasha’s real name. Maria was the only person who could get away with it. “Now go to sleep, honey, you have a mission tomorrow and need some rest.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She said with a chuckle and she fell asleep quickly. Maria falling asleep with her soon after.


End file.
